Because I Can
by FeelMyBones
Summary: What would have happened at Jude's 18th birthday party if there was no Hunter, no drama, just her and Tommy? Read to find out.


_Telling people might make things harder._

I never knew that six little words could ever confuse and devastate me at the same time.

_Telling people might make things harder._

Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the only one here who thinks that telling the world that I, Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison are finally and officially together, wouldn't really make things harder. I mean, if anything is going to make things hard, it's going to be trying to sneak around. Am I right? Of course I am. But she doesn't see that. She wants things to be simple, wants everything to go smoothly and there's really nothing I can do about it until she's ready.

Eh, well at least I get my arm's length dance and kiss on the cheek at her party tonight. I also get to watch her walk around the room and chat up all the guests. All the guys will be telling her how great she looks and they'll all be asking her for a dance, and I'll just be standing there, acting like I don't care because after all, I'm not really her "boyfriend" right? So it shouldn't get to me. All I have to say about that is thank god for open bars.

I can already tell that this night is going to go real well. Picture this: I walk into G Major to pick up the white suit that I'm supposed to wear tonight only to find out from Portia that it's not going to fit. You would think that after being married to me she would know that I'm a 40 regular, but no, she didn't. So, now I'm wearing some jeans and a black button down shirt that I threw on in all of five seconds so that I wouldn't be late for this oh so wonderful party that I'm attending this evening.

I pull up to the fancy hotel that Darius has rented out for this thing and step out of my car. The first thing I notice walking into this place is how incredibly underdressed and awkward I look. Fantastic. What's the first thing I do? I walk over to the bar, get my first drink of the evening, and quickly down it. Leaning with my back against the bar, I scope out the crowd for my girlfriend. She's nowhere in sight. I guess maybe she hasn't come out yet. I turn back to the bar to order another shot when some guy comes on the mic and announces her. I turn back around and the biggest smile spreads across my face when I watch her walk out with some random guy on her arm. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit jealous of the guy she's walking out with. And do you know why? Because Jude Harrison is mine. She's all mine and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

I take my previous spot with my back up against the bar and I watch her work the room. She's so…so…incredible. I don't even know how to describe how amazing she is. How when she walks into a room my heart skips a beat, or how with one look she can make me smile, no matter what's going on in my life. She's just so confident and knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. She's not a mess. Not like me. She just makes me feel so complete, like I want to be the best man I can be so that she'll be proud.

"Hey" she says, sneaking up next to me and leaning against the bar. "Hey" I smile, turning my head slightly to look at her. "Thanks for getting all dolled up" she says, smoothly slipping her hand into mine underneath the bar. "Yeah, about that" I laugh, lacing our fingers together. "My suit didn't fit so I uh…I had to improvise a little" I explain. "So when do I get my arm's length dance?" she asks, biting her bottom lip. I just want to grab her face and kiss her right here, but no. I'll play along with her little game. "How about…" I'm interrupted by her dad walking over to her. "Um h-hey Mr. Harrison" I say nervously, taking my hand from hers and putting it to my side. After last night, I'm still not exactly sure where he stands on the whole me and Jude subject. I mean, if my barely 18 year old daughter was dating her 24 year old ex-boybanding producer, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled. "Do you mind if I steal your girl for a dance?" he asks, giving me a small smile. My girl. He called her my girl. "Yeah, go ahead" I say, nodding my head. Jude looks over at me and smiles apologetically before taking her dad's hand and walking to the dance floor with him.

I smile as I watch her dance with her father. She's grown up so much in the past couple of years. I never in my life thought that I'd be in love with that red-headed little girl who was so stubborn she made me want to scream and hit things. Now she just makes me want to smile and dance and tell anyone and everyone that I come in contact with about how much I really love her. And then we get back to the whole "telling people might make things harder" deal. I can't tell anyone and everyone that I come in contact with about how much I love her. Hell, I can't even hold her hand unless there's a bar counter to hide it. I smile sadly in her direction and turn back to the bar to get another shot. I take the small glass in my hand and pour the liquid into my mouth, swallowing as fast as I can.

After I'm done with that shot, I turn back around to see Jude walking up on the stage. She whispers something to the piano player and steps up to the mic. "Hi" she says nervously. "This is um. This is so amazing. I'm so grateful to have everyone I love in the same room tonight. But uh...there's one special, very special person who's been there through it all, and this song's for him" she says, looking over at me. I give her a confused look. What is she doing? Then, I hear the piano line to the song I wrote for her and she starts singing. Is she really doing what I think she's doing? Is she telling everyone how she feels about me? She's staring right at me, and I'm smiling like some idiot, but I can't help it. She just has that effect on me.

The next thing I know, she's singing the last few lines of the song and walking out in the crowd towards me. So what do I do? The only thing I can. I walk up to her with the biggest smile I can manage on my face. She finishes the song and takes the mic away from her mouth, looking up at me with those blue eyes of hers. "What do you think?" she asks. I smile down at her, bringing my hand to her smooth cheek. "I think I love you" I say, bringing her lips to mine in front of everyone. Cameras are flashing, people are clapping, and I'm kissing the girl I've been in love with for the past two years. We pull away from each other, smiling from ear to ear.

"How about that dance?" I whisper, looking into her blue eyes. She smiles up at me and nods as I put my arms around her and start to sway from side to side, even if there is no music. After a few seconds, people start to catch on and the band starts to play as the other couples start to dance around us. "So what made you change your mind?" I ask, pressing my forehead against hers, holding her as close to me as I can. "Honestly? Something my dad said" she smiled up at me, running her fingers through the back of my hair. "And what was that?" I ask, wondering what Stuart Harrison could have possibly said to her to make her want to tell the world about us. "He said that love doesn't have to be complicated and then I realized that I was just complicating it by wanting to keep us a secret" she said. Finally! This is what I've been saying the whole time, but does she listen to me? No. Of course she doesn't listen to me. She's stubborn and that's one of the reasons why I love her.

"Your dad's a smart man" I say, smiling down at her. "Yes he is" she says, closing her eyes and resting her head on my chest. I smile and look around the dance floor and notice all of the people glancing at us. That's right. She's mine and I'm hers and there isn't anybody in the world who can do anything about that. I look down at her, and lift her chin up so she's looking at me. "What?" she asks. "Nothing" I say, shaking my head. She gives me a confused look and I bring my lips to hers, kissing her softly, but deeply at the same time. "What was that for?" she asks, pulling away. I smile down at her, for what must be the billionth time in the last few minutes. "Because I can."


End file.
